wonder_pets_crossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
The World According To Petula
'''The World According To Petula '''is a song from the episode Pop Goes Petula, and is sung by all of The Snobby Pets, but mainly Petula. It is a parody of the song The World According To Chris from Carrie The Musical (WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE FROM THE ORIGINAL SONG), and it's sung to Cupcake when she begins to question the motives of The Snobby Pets. It is sung by Mary Katharine Dillon, Bella Ferris, Clare Ruth Gundersen, and TBA. Lyrics Petula: Guess what, since the world began, I bet Same thing, everyone's been dumping on their fellow pet Knocking them down like a lego set I hope you're taking notes, dear You feel as if those freaks deserve a shout Get real, some of us have got it, girl And some got squat That's the truth Honey, like it or not I hate to break it to you My parents told me you get nowhere being nice So now I'm sharing their advice! The world according to Petula! It's better to whip than be whipped! Better to roast then be roasted! You probably thinks it's bizarre But that's the way things are! (Spoken) Cupcake: But in the way you're describing it? Why can't you lay off the other pets? Petula: Ew, what have you done with Cupcake? So Sweetie, tell me, am I right or am I right? Sweetie: Trust me, (Singing Again) Sweetie: There is a runt in every litter It's true Each of them are losers, and though it sounds bitter Guess what you can do? Eat my glitter Petula: She's got the right idea Sweetie: One year, there was this annoying cat So weird And on top of that, she was so very fat One day she looks at me And yeah, that's that Petula: I think she got the message! Petula And Sweetie: We're here to show you how this world of freaks all work! Other Snobby Pets: Ohhhhhh Yeah! Petula And Sweetie: If you don't listen then you're a jerk! The Snobby Pets: The world according to Petula Better to punch than get punched Better to burn than get burned Learn that and you're gonna go far Cause that's the way things are! Petula: Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! The Snobby Pets: Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! (Speaking) Cupcake: I can't believe this! Mitchell: Why? It's obvious! That's the way things are! Cupcake: Leave me alone you stupid snail! Gavin: What's up with you?! You usually listen to us! (Singing) Cupcake: Why can't you all understand?! This whole scheme is getting out of hand! We'll get arrested if we hurt those pets! (Speaking) Gavin: Will anybody care anyway? (Singing) Cupcake: Hey, I'm involved here, too I'm only willing to help you Against Hissy, that's all I don't wish to hurt anyone Who's not wronged me Why can't you all just see... Gavin: Cupcake, this is the way we all roll You can accept and keep your mouth shut But if you want to be a troll. Don't fail our goal (Speaking) Cupcake: Is that a threat?! (Singing) Petula: Cupcake, I can see you're feeling sad The Snobby Pets: Boo hoo, too bad for you Ain't it so darn sad? Petula: This is why you're all so rad The Snobby Pets: We've got the right idea! Petula: My parents taught me who's on top and who's below! The Snobby Pets: Who's below! Petula: And now it's time I let you know! The world according to Petula! (Speaking) Cupcake: You're joking, right? You can't truly expect us to take you seriously Petula: Why are you being such a lame-o? Cupcake: Petula, grow up! (Singing) The Snobby Pets: Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Ha nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Sweetie: Let's start this party, everyone! The world according to Petula (4x) Petula: (Softly) The world according to Petula Better to whip than get whipped Even if somebody bleeds Please Nobody dies from a scar And that's The Way Things Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre... Category:Songs Category:First Arc Songs Category:Songs Sung By Petula Category:Songs Sung By The Snobby Pets Category:Songs Sung By Cupcake